


Pure Seduction Chapter 1

by Tmmtaruto



Series: Complete Seduction [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Dark, Emotion Play, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt, Manipulation, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmmtaruto/pseuds/Tmmtaruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the one girl in church that didn't appreciate anything given to her by their so-called "God", the church offered Era Sui to the vampires of the Sakamaki household as the sacrificial bride unknowlingly. Her terrors faced are completely unexpected. {Sorry, but I can't write a summary for the life of me!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is not fluffy. In no way was this meant to be fluffy in anyway shape or form so do not ask for fluff please!

Era tapped her fingernails against the armrest of the taxi she was being shipped with to God knows where. She knew the church was trying to ship her away. Being honest, she was somewhat glad for it. 

Era didn't believe in the bullshit that the church gave to everyone, but she was an orphan and couldn't leave the church of her own will being a minor and all. So when she heard that she was going to be leaving for a while to stay with a member of the church for a while, she simply rolled her eyes and went along with whatever they said and hope they'd at least drop her off somewhere with some class. 

The taxi stopped in front a huge mansion that took her breath away. It looked to be at least three stories high. She blinked a few times before the driver cleared his throat rather loudly and gave her a look that said, "get out now."

She hurried and grabbed her measly overnight bag that held the majority of her belongings. With those things, she scurried out of the taxi and started her way to the monstrosity that someone called home.

Once she made it through the rose garden, she stood before the looming door. Thinking over what her next move would be, she stared at her feet until the door opened on its own as if it was blown open by a mysterious wind. It freaked Era out a bit and she tensed before taking a tiny peak inside the huge house. Inside was a huge foyer that looked pretty much abandoned.

"Hello?" Era called in the most quiet firm way that she could be heard as she clung tightly to the door. Fear and nervousness shook her body. She was having second thoughts about wanting to go anywhere but there. Her fingers shook and her knees trembled. She may not be a woman of God but she didn't believe the world was beneath her or that she could handle herself. At the moment, she wanted to crawl in a closet and hide. That seemed reasonable. She tried to take deep breaths knowing that losing her composure would do nothing for her.

It took a few seconds, but she regained her lost composure, and let go of the door, and made her way into the massive house that terrified her so much. She made her way into what looked like a living room. In that living room sat a man with blue-ish black hair and vivid red eyes and she instinctively took a step back. The man looked up and looked her up and down. Then closed the book he was holding and started to walk towards her.

She put her arms up in a defensive position and stepped back. The man loomed over her with her stout five foot three inches. She continued to back away until she ran smack dab into a hard surface making her flinch forward. The thing she ran into was a he, and he had messy red hair and vibrant green eyes, that if she wasn't so scared for her life, she'd be ensnared in their beauty. However the fedora he wore threw her off that she didn't notice the look of pride and lust that would fill his eyes confidently.

A hand grabbed her wrist and pinned it up against the nearby wall, and the red haired guy smirked and pushed his body against hers so tightly she could feel his breath against her neck. Era squirmed against the man. "Wow! This bitch-chan is so sexy isn't she, Reiji-san?" The coldness of his hand made her bite her lip and dig her nails into her palm so badly she nearly drew blood. Tears sprung to her eyes at the sheer cold that his body radiated and she squeezed her eyes together until a voice interrupted the guys dirty business.

"That'll be enough Laito! Can you not go ten minutes with some proper manners. You disgust me." The guy supposedly named Laito backed away from me and I quickly wiped a few tears that had freed themselves from my eyes loose. The red-eyed man crossed his arms and glanced at me and straight into my eyes. "You there! Who are you and what are you doing here?" His sharp gaze pierced me and I took a shaky breath as I tried to compose myself as to not make this guy angrier than he already looked.


	2. Chapter 2

As the red eyed guy help himself so tall she thought he touched the sky stared into her eyes like daggers, she cowered in fear. His question remained unanswered as the seventeen year old girl trembled at the awaiting terrors. Laito's figure clung to her's which didn't make this any easier.

"Who's that?" Her head darted up towards the stairs where another red headed male leaned against the banister. "Ayato, we're in the middle of something. Now if you don't mind, would you leave us." Ayato appeared on the other side of Era.

"Ah c'mon Reiji. Let us have a little fun with the new chichimashi." Ayato smirked and licked her ear with a smirk.

Laito's eyes widened. "Ayato! This is my bitch-chan! Find your own." He tugged Era towards his chest and licked her other ear. "Not only do you smell great, bitch-chan, but you taste amazing." He inhaled her scent in the most creepy way that made her sick to her stomach.

The guy who's apparently called Reiji gave a sharp glare at the boys and grabbed Era's wrist. "You should refuse them. Being so usable to these perverts is a disgrace. You should be ashamed." Reiji snapped at her. Her knees locked and she blindly followed him onto a couch that she was roughly shoved onto.

Ayato seemed to disappear after that, but the other two remained staring at her making her quake in fear

Laito sat down on one side of me and a man I had never seen sat on my other. The fact that I hadn't seen him coming scared me to death. He had purple hair and purple eyes. The bags under his eyes worried me and he leaned in and licked my neck making me bounce back. And onto Laito's chest.

"Aw bitch-chan! Did ya miss me?" He flirted with a wink and placed his hands on my shoulders and held me in place despite my attempts at escaping his iron grasp. "Oh you're right Laito. She tastes so amazing. Such a sweet one. I can't help but want a second taste."

"Kanato. My dear brother. This bitch-chan is delicious." He opened his mouth brandishing two pointed fangs and she gasped standing up only to fall to her knees panting. She couldn't even process anything anymore.

Being tossed around like a rag doll, all these strange men, and being toyed with didn't settle right with her.

"Who the hell is she??" A very angry voice came from around the corner. He came in so quickly, Era's head started to spin. Their numbers kept growing. The next boy had red eyes and white hair. He looked so intimidating she nearly passed out. "Why are there so many.."

" You will answer....My question FIRST!" The angry marshmallow shouted infuriated. Her body froze to the point she could barely move.

"Well? Are you going to explain yourself?" The towering man asked with a stern tone. Her voice quaked, but she finally answered. "I'm Era... The church sent me for g-God knows what... They just wanted to get rid of m-me..." Both Laito and Kanato seemed to close in on her and she wanted to scream.

"There might be some kind of mix up..." Reiji muttered and she hoped it was true and she'd get out of here.

"This isn't a mix up. He informed me earlier. She's the next one. He said to try and make this one last a little longer than the last one." A voice came from behind me and she quickly turned to face it. On the couch was a man with blonde hair. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. It shocked her because he wasn't there when she entered the room.

"Now if you'll allow me to sleep." The man seemingly fell asleep. Shivers went down her spine as the once even-tempered Reiji started breathing heavily in anger. "Fucking deadbeat."

'This place is so fucked up... I need to get out of here fast.' Era thought acting on pure adrenaline. She stood up and tried to calmly walkout of the living room. It was advantageous that before she started, the boys started to argue among themselves. She figured if she could sneak past them she'd be free. That statement by the deadbeat as Reiji referred to by, said about making me last a bit longer still sent chills down her spine.

All that she knew was that she needed to get out of that place. She felt a cold sweat spread across body. Once she made it out of the living room she burst into a run. Figuring the front door would be too obvious, she ran up the stairs thinking she'd jump out a window from the second story hoping she wouldn't get caught this way.

I'm she made it into the hall, but regretted choosing this way. As she ran through the halls, she froze. Era heard moans and screams of pleasure.

"A-Ayato..." The woman's moans sounded distinctly whore-like. Then a scream rang out. It seemed of pain, and Era felt chilled to the bone. "-C-Cass...oh god Cass. I miss you so." A deep moan that sounded as if his mouth was full. Era made a break for it as tears filled her eyes and she futility wiped them but they kept replacing themselves.

A sob left her lips as she ran, but her freedom was short lived as soon after, she runs smack dab into a hard chested figure. She looks up and sees a smirking Reiji. "My my. I didn't take you for such a naughty unmannered human." He leaned forward to her ear.

"I guess we'll just Have to beat it out of you." He said with a breathy tone that almost made her scream out. Hot tears fell down her face and then Reiji chuckled darkly.

"Let's get started, ok?" Then he bared fangs and stabbed them into her neck.

Her neck felt like it was on fire. She could feel him digging deeper into me and I couldn't help but cry out. "Shut up or I'll make it so much worse for you." He was obviously trying to scare her into submission and it was working.

She bit her lip so hard it bled to keep from whimpering at the pain.

What drove her up the wall was the gulping. She could hear the gulps clear as day and it drove her mad. Her fist clenched around his shirt and he pulled her body against his.

"Ooh. It seems to be getting hot in here. Mind if join in Reiji-San. Bitch-chan looks like she want to cry out in pleasure." Laito appeared out of nowhere and licked his lips.

Not only was her plan of escape shattered and she felt her blood leaving her body, but now she was dealing with two of these monsters. Reiji pulled his fangs out. "Like hell I'd share with you. Just take her." With that he let go and I dropped to my knees without realizing how weak I'd become. I panted and broke into tears unable to stop myself.

"Aw... Poor bitch-chan... Don't cry. Don't worry. Soon you'll be crying in pleasure." Laito cooed into my ear and I instantly began to fear for my life.


End file.
